Pick Up Lines
by ChelseaTheBlondie
Summary: Shadow and Sonic try to swoon Amy by using pick up lines. Nuff said.
1. Chapter 1

"Wakey, wakey Ames!"

The said pink hedgehog groaned, covering her head under her pillow and pulling her comforter on her bed towards her chest more. Then, she felt the freezing cold air as the comforter was suddenly yanked off of her. The pillow was gone as well, already thrown to the floor with the blankets.

Amy squealed, covering herself with her hands. She saw the familiar blue hedgehog leaning on the doorway, grinning pervertedly at her. She glanced down at her pajamas and groaned again. She was wearing a see-through white tank top and short blue lacy pajama shorts that were practically her underwear. She then picked up her pillow from the floor and threw it at Sonic, screaming, "GET OUT!"

The blue hedgehog chuckled, and then made his way towards the flustered Amy. Once he made his way over to her bed, he sat next to her and fingered the waistband of her shorts. "Damn Amy," he muttered, still smirking, "I know you follow me around and stuff, but I didn't know you liked me _this_ much."

Amy blushed a deep cherry red that looked adorable on her cheeks, Sonic noticed, but not before he was being yanked by his ear towards the door by her. Once she made her way over to the door, he was thrown at the door with the door slammed in his face. Sonic rubbed his ear while making his way downstairs to the kitchen to leave Amy alone to get ready for the day.

**/**

"Can I try it now?" Sonic asked Amy from across the table, grinning at hr while she was silently eating her cereal. Amy looked up at him through her eyelashes.

"Maybe when I'm done eating my cereal," She offered, putting the spoon full of cereal to her mouth slowly to tease him.

Sonic groaned, "Come on, Ames! Don't eat that slow!" He pouted, while his eyes casted downwards to her outfit. "Cute outfit," He noticed, grinning. She was wearing a white V-neck, short denim shorts with frays, white sandals, silver hoop earrings, and a silver long-chained heart necklace. Her quills were also slightly curled. She has grown pretty mature ever since she quitted her creepy, possessive, obsessed fan girl phase and now Sonic and Amy were best friends.

But her personality wasn't the only things that has matured.

She had a brand new wardrobe ever since she started getting a new sense of fashion. She also had the perfect hourglass figure and was starting to grow more curves. She's a head-turner alright. Sonic, now 20, didn't change that much. He still had that cocky, good-nature personality. His stomach, muzzle, arms, and legs grew a bit tanner, his quills were about an inch longer, and his fur was a deeper shade of blue. He still wore his trademark gloves and shoes, and he still never wore clothes. No one had to worry about Eggman anymore, for he was locked up in prison for the rest of his life. All of his contractions were destroyed, including all of his robots, his machines, and all the other evil things he built to destroy Sonic.

Amy was finally done eating her cereal. She got up and put it in the sink, glancing at the grinning Sonic leaning on the wall. She sighed, "Ok, you could do it now."

"If I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put U and I together."

Amy grinned, "If I could, I would put F and U together." She retorted, walking into her living room. Sonic rolled his green orbs at her in response, but grinned nonetheless.

"If you were a booger, I'd pick you first."

Amy gagged, "Grody!"

"Did you fart? 'Cause you just blew me away…" He smirked at her disgusted expression as he sat down on the couch next to her, "My love for you is like diarrhea, I just can't hold it in."

"Can you say one without saying something disgusting?" Amy pleaded, mentally puking.

"Ummm…" He pondered, rubbing his chin in fake thought.

"Did you clean your pants with Windex? Because I can practically see myself in them…" a new voice entered the room. Amy looked up through her bangs, and saw Shadow the Hedgehog smirking across the room.

"Shadow?" Sonic and Amy asked, a confused expression stretched across their faces.

He nodded his head, the smirk still on his face, "What has 182 teeth and holds back the incredible hulk? My zipper." Sonic snorted, while Amy was thinking dirty thoughts, a red blush forming on her cheeks for the second time today.

"What's a nice girl like you doing in a dirty mind like mine?" Sonic challenged, smirking at Amy while stealing a glance at Shadow. "Your daddy must've been a baker…you got a nice pair of buns."

Amy face still remained embarrassed, the redness starting grow on her neck as well, "Guys, that's sooo embarrassing…"

"You must work at Subway…'cause you just gave me a Footlong." Shadow grinned at Amy, gesturing to his pants.

"Let's go back to my room and do some math: Add a bed, subtract our clothes, divide your legs, and multiply." Sonic piped, grinning at Amy as well. Shadow glared at him.

"Oh my god, you guys are sooo PERVERTED!"

"That shirt would look good on my bedroom floor." Shadow ignored her, gesturing to her white V-neck.

Sonic ignored her as well, "Your feet must be tired, because you've been running through my mind all day long."

"Is it hot in here, or is it just you?"

"If I followed you home, could you keep me?"

"I'm not drunk, I'm intoxicated by you."

"When god made you, he was showing off."

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

Amy just kept blushing in response. Sonic and Shadow smirked at each other. This is what they were aiming for. Sonic then started to say more cheesy ones.

"Can you give me the directions…to your heart?"

"Sorry, my heart doesn't have directions." She retorted, walking away sassily. Oh no, he was _not _done yet.

"You may fall from the sky, you may fall from a tree, but the best way to fall….is in love with me."

Shadow thought it was the best to just slip away to leave the two lovebirds alone to go grab Knuckles. "Chaos Control," he muttered, suddenly disappearing. But Amy and Sonic didn't notice.

"Crap, something's wrong with my phone." He muttered, grabbing his cell phone out of his pocket. Amy raised her eyebrow at him in question.

"What's wrong with it?"

"It doesn't have your number in it!" He wiggled the phone in her face.

Amy took it from his hands and added her number in his contacts. "There, better?" She asked him, handing the phone back to him. He stook it back in his pocket.

"Much. Do you believe in love at first sight? Or should I just walk by again?" He grinned, while she just rolled her eyes.

"I think you would have to walk by 757,943 times for me to do that," she snorted, walking out the door with her cute button nose in the air."

Sonic followed her out, "Did you have lucky charms for breakfast? Because you look magically delicious!"

"As a matter in fact, I did."

"Pinch me, I'm dreaming," he grinned cockily at her again. She pinched his arm as he yelped, "What was that for?"

She shrugged innocently, "Apparently you're not dreaming."

He rubbed his arm, and smiled at he as his expression began to soften, "If I received a nickel for every time I saw a girl as beautiful as you, I'd have five cents." Amy swooned as he began to come closer and closer to her. "There are 20 angels in the world 11 are playing, 8 are sleeping and 1 of them is standing in front of me." He then pushed her up against the wall gently, his lips dangerously close to hers, "If I bit my lip, would you kiss it better?"

She responded by closing the distance between their lips. Her hands found their way into his quills as his hands rested loosely on her hips. She then began to play with his quills as he moved his hand up to her back before rubbing it up and down soothingly. While their lips made their magic, Shadow nudged Knuckles from the doorway. "Told ya you didn't want to miss this."

The couple then broke away, panting heavily. Sonic pressed his forehead against hers, smiling gently. "I didn't bite my lip, y'know."

She responded by bringing his lips back to her sand gently biting down on his bottom lip She pulled away to smirk at him, "There."

Sonic returned the favor by mimicking her smirk, "Guess I'm gonna have to bite my lip more often."

**/**

**Hehehe, they're sooo cute! **

**So, what'd y'all think? Review and tell me what your favorite pick up line was in this one-shot. **

**Love y'all! (:**


	2. AN: CONTEST

**Hello everyone! (:**

**This is not an update unfortunately, buttttt it's slightly better. (:**

**This isssss a CONTEST! (:**

**See, I really haven't been that active on this site lately, but I'm thinking of writing a story that revolves around my ultimate favorite couple.**

**Sonamy. (; **

**ANYWAY about the contest, I want all of you to write a one-shot about this couple!(: It would mean a whole bunch if I got a lot of feedback. (:**

**In return, the winner of this contest will have an option of helping me write a new Sonamy story. Who knows, maybe I'll even write a story about Shadamy. (; **

**The one shot can be about anything. It can even be about pick-up lines if you want. **

**The deadline is August 20, 2012. (:**

**I really do hope that I can hear from y'all. It would mean a lot! (:**

**And if you do enter it, please just post it on here and PM me if you do so I can read it!(: **

**Thanks guys! :D**

**~ChelseaTheBlondie **


End file.
